ALICE WOLF
by Aelise27
Summary: In this bittersweet version of little red riding hood, Alice, little red, will find her fianc'e in a rather, crimson situatioin. one shot plz review


Pairing: Little Red Riding Hood and Wolf  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters or original story.

* * *

Alice and Wolf

Many people know the story about a little girl named little red riding hood, though no one knows her real story. My name is Alice and I was once known as little red riding hood, though not any more for now I am much older. I will not waste time to tell you about what really happen the day I went to present my grandmother with goodies. Instead I shall tell why I lie here now in the arms of Wolf.

Since the accident at my dear grandmother's home, I went to go visit Wolf everyday in secret. Eventually I grew older and so did my relationship with Wolf. Yes, world I fell in love with a horrid villain. Though don't become confused Wolf is not an actual wolf, he's just a boy with wolf like features; sharp canines, wolfish grin, wild eyes, somewhat shaggy hair, a real bad boy. People would always warn me to stay away from him, that something would happen to me if I didn't.

Today is our anniversary, our 13th anniversary. I had begun walking into the woods at dusk, intending to meet Wolf in the middle of the woods per usual. On the way I could just tell that something was wrong, the forest was as black as death, colder than a corpse and smelled like decay. What I saw when I met up with him, it scared my heart black. There he was surrounded by the carcasses of wild animals, covered in their blood mumbling to himself. I couldn't breathe, like a rabbit held by the ears, my body went paralyzed. Finally he looked up at me, his once grey once were now a vivid crimson, the same crimson that stained his mouth, arms, and torso.

"Alice" he said to me with a smile, "love you've finally arrived; now we can celebrate". I shuddered, how could he speak with such charm yet look like a mad man at the same time. "Wolf, what have you done?" His smile disappeared instantly, his face now in a scowl, "I've done nothing wrong, simply wait for you love". I was freaking out now, my chest felt like a clock, beating fast tick tick, "You've done nothing wrong? Wolf you're covered in blood surrounded by dead animals." By his face he didn't like what I said. Slowly he rose to his feet the same way a robot would when it prepares to kill. We stared each other down, I was scared. The guy I loved was staring me down the same a wolf stares down its prey.

I began to run away from him, but to no avail to he had caught me by the waist before I could get a good distance away. I had instantly began struggling to get out of his grasp, while only successfully making both of us fall to the cold ground. My struggling went on until he began to growl. "Alice, stop it. I know this seems bad but it's alright, I'm not going to hurt you love." After saying that he held my body close, and carried me a tree then promptly put me in his lap. The smell of the forest kill was really starting to turn my stomach out.

"Now Alice I love you, and when you love someone you have to accept them for what that are, flaws in all." Words did not pass my lips, I just couldn't talk. "Good so you accept my flaws too, now how about a smooch." He smiled, and pressed his lips to mines animal blood and all. I could taste the pungent flavor of blood not of his, not of mine but his previous prey. I'll tell you, though animal blood it was, I could still taste Wolf, the two flavors combine were wonderfully sickening. When he pulled away, his arms had wrapped around me even tighter and laid out our bodies on the cruel forest floor. As we lay there, I could faintly here the sound of bones breaking and hungry growls.

Here I reside in Wolf's arms, a still as the cool water of the nearby river. Oddly enough as his breathe sweeps over my head; it feels comforting, like the way a soft wind would caress a lone creature looking for refuge. Though I have to wonder, am I right to stay with this odd entity? Was I naïve to trust this wolf, this creature that hunts down anything that it happens to fancy? Should I have listen to those people whom told me to stay away? Will I be happy with Wolf?


End file.
